wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Summer (Yinjia)
There's always a wild side to an innocent face -Unsure Sometimes happiness acts as a shield. The name and tribes for Summer were inspired by Cloud, as well as the design/appearance. SUMMER BELONGS TO ME! DO NOT STEAL OR I WILL FIND YOU! Adopted by Yinja96!!! Coding done by shard, please do not steal the coding! Appearance Summer is a little unusual in terms of color. But we'll begin with the basics. Firstly, her build is mostly SandWing. Her tail and main body are both SandWing. She has a barb on the end of her tail, and a SandWing head. The SkyWing features she has are her horns and her wings, meaning SkyWing horns and large wings. Now for colouring. Her mainscales are mostly yellow, slightly more yellow than sandy-yellow. But strangely, her underscales/underwings are actually green, as well as some spots down her neck. (This may be because her mother has very, very, faint RainWing blood. Her horns and SandWing ruff are both a deep red. Her eyes are mostly black, though both have a small dot of orange. Personality Summer is mostly, as her name kind of hints toward, a cheerful, bubbly, and optimistic little hybrid. She loves to run around with friends and have fun. She seems like the greatest dragon ever, right? Well, she's not just happy naturally. She's happy to cover up the pain. She knows she has a sister. But she doesn't know her name, or where she is now. She only knows that she wishes she could be with her. Sometimes she comes up with names for her, her favourite is Skye. History Summer was born and is raised in the Sky Kingdom, by her two spectacular parents. When she was young, she believed she was an only child, and prided herself in that, as so many of her friends had siblings. At preschool, her friends were her playmates, the best playmates. She played with them all the time, and she loved it. And at home, her playmates were her two parents, Hill and Cerise. They made up pretend games for her, and played along with her pretend games. Life was the best it could be. Until her parents told her the news. They told her the truth of her older sister, whose name they wouldn't reveal to her, who ran away when told she would have a younger sister. Summer was struck hard by this, as this meant her sister left because of... her. This hurt her. It really hurt her, but she decided the best way to deal with the pain was to fight it. So she did, and she still does. She tries to be as happy as possible, and she has a trick to it. Think of the happiest things in life, and you can be happy in the face if sadness. It works. Well, most of the time. Abilities Summer genetically may be more SkyWing, but her skills are dominantly SandWing. She does have a couple SkyWing abilities, but only a couple. First of all, she has a SandWing tail barb, and it works normally, containing venom, and it is just as dangerous as a regular barb. And secondly, she can go longer without water and withstand greater heat than her mother. The only SkyWing trait she really has is strong flight, because of her large SkyWing wings. Relationships Cerise (Sby) Summer loves her mother, and fully supports her animal rights job. She loves animals just as much as her mother does. Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Yinjia96)